When Edilio came to Perdido Beach
by Catfish22
Summary: Edilio's first day in perdido beach, with chapters all the way through to the FAYZ
1. 1 Edilio's First Day

It was Edilio's first day in Perdido Beach, and he hated it. He had hoped that moving to a new place would help him start again, start a new life. But he knew that he would just have to come through it, and hope that at the end of it all, he would eventually be happy.

From the moment he entered the run-down, dingy little apartment that his parents had bought, he realised that he wouldn't fit in. Couldn't fit in. What he didn't know was that he was about to experience more than he'd ever experienced in his old home.

When Edilio was introduced to his class, he scanned across all their faces. They looked back at him, equally as blankly, but he could tell that they were judging him, sizing him up, trying to see if he was an easy picking.

Edilio was directed to a spare seat at the back of the class. The boy next to him tapped his shoulder.

"Have you got a pencil sharpener?"

"No."

"Edilio, what did I just say?" asked the teacher.

"Um….."

"I was saying, a parable can only exist when there is a square number in the equation. Please listen next time."

A couple of boys snorted, but stopped when the teacher turned around and glared at them. Edilio sighed. He already knew he was going to have a tough time settling in, and he wasn't off to a very good start.


	2. 2 End of the first day

"Hi Edilio. That's how you pronounce it, right?"

"There's an emphasis on the 'ili'. So it's Ed-ee-lee-yo."

"Oh, sorry I was pronouncing your name wrong."

"That's fine. What's your name, by the way?"

"Quinn."

"Hi Quinn."

"Hi. I'll see you around."

"You too."

Edilio grabbed his bag and started walking home. On the way, two boys who were in his class slapped him on the back and said, "Welcome to our class, gayboy."

Edilio turned away. _If only they knew how right they were,_ he thought.


	3. 3 Next Door

Edilio knocked on the door of the flat next to his. A girl answered.

"Hi Edilio."

"Hi Lois. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"Where's your brother?"

"I think he went out with his friends."

"Good."

"Why is that good?"

"Because Howard can be kind of scary. Actually, he is generally scary."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's just, because you came round, I assumed you were his friend. I guess that he doesn't make friends that easy, know what I mean?"

"Tell me about it."

"So, how are you settling in? No, wait. Why did you come round here if you didn't want to see my brother?"

"I have nothing better to do."

"What about people in your class? Why don't you go to your friend's houses?"

"I don't have any particularly good friends at school."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine. Anyway Lois, I better get going."

"Okay, bye. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here. Just try to avoid my brother."

"Yeah, I'll try. Bye."

Edilio went back to his flat, where his dad asked him where he'd been.

"Next door," he said dryly.

"Well, you have school tomorrow. Why don't you enjoy your weekend?" asked his dad.

"There's no one to enjoy it with." said Edilio, as he walked to his room miserably.


	4. 4 The Accident

"Hey Edilio." said Sam, as they walked into school.

"Hi Sam."

The bell rang as they entered the gates, but they didn't jog in. They'd got over the elementary school stage where you ran in when you were late. They strolled into class together, and walked to their seats.

"So today, class, we are going to be learning about King William the Second. He was…."

Edilio drifted off into his own world for a bit. He thought about his class, and how he already didn't fit in. He thought about Lois. He didn't know what to make of her. He certainly didn't like her brother – every day this week he had made some cutting remark about him. Lois liked him though – they were good friends. One of his only good friends in fact – Sam and Quinn were friendly to him, but they were best friends, and he didn't want to disrupt that. Edilio was beginning to realise that Lois might like him as more than a friend – well, that would be awkward. Just as he was thinking of how to avoid her, he snapped out of his dream world to the sound of scraping chairs.

"Where are you going?" he asked Roger, the boy who asked him for the sharpener.

"Weren't you listening? We're going to a museum to find out more about King William."

"Oh, okay." Edilio gathered his things and followed his teacher. He checked his mobile phone, and discovered a text from his dad. What he read shocked him.

'Your mum is at the hospital – she fell over in the kitchen and – we think – broke her leg. If you get home and I'm not there, don't worry, I will be home soon because I am just at the hospital. Dad xx'

Edilio realised how long this text must have taken his dad, seeing as this was his first phone, and he hadn't got the hang of text speak – or texting just generally, actually. He didn't know how to react. He realised that he couldn't do anything, so he would have to get on with school. He put his phone away miserably.

"What's up?" Sam sauntered up to him cheerfully.

"My mum is in hospital with a possible broken leg." replied Edilio.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sam's face fell.

Edilio managed a slight (fake) smile. "It's fine."


	5. 5 The School Trip

Edilio couldn't concentrate about what his teacher was saying at the museum, he was too busy worrying about his mom. When the teacher said they were free to wander around the museum, Edilio ran to the bathroom, and dialled his mom's mobile number.

-"Mom?"

-"Hi Edilio, it's your dad."

-"How's mom? What happened to her?"

-"It's been confirmed, her leg is broken. They are about to put it in a cast."

-"Oh. Tell her that I hope she her leg starts getting better soon."

-"I will. Bye Edilio"

-"Bye Dad."

Edilio heard the phone click at the other end. He took it away from his ear and looked at the screen miserably.

_At least it's only a broken leg_, Edilio thought. _Only? _ He thought again. _I just hope she gets better soon._

Sam was telling Quinn about Edilio.

"So he told me about his mom. I kind of feel sorry for him."

"Yeah. He's a strange kid, but I like him."

"Maybe we should get to know him better."

Edilio came out of the bathroom and bumped into Sam and Quinn.

"Hey Edilio, are you okay? I heard about what happened to your mom and I'm really sorry."

"Don't be Quinn, it's not your fault," replied Edilio.

"Wanna walk round with us? We've done this kind of thing before, we can help."

"Okay, sure!"

The threesome walked past countless artefacts and information boards. Sam and Quinn kept talking to him, and he listened, but he wasn't really taking it in. He was too busy being off in his own world. A thing, he noted, he had been doing too much of lately.

"Edilio, Edilio! Look over there!"

Edilio suddenly snapped out of his thought bubble and looked at what Sam was pointing at.

"Oh. Hang on, we're going in and stopping that."

"We- we are?" said Quinn nervously. Edilio just looked at him, and set off.


	6. 6 The Loose Cannon

"Get off!" yelled Roger, as Howard grabbed him by his shoulders while Orc shoved him.

"Tell us what we want to know, squirt!" said Howard menacingly. It was always Howard who spoke. He was the one with the sharp words, Orc was just the one who pushed everyone about. The violent one. Which made him more feared than Howard, but probably less rude.

"Get off him!" shouted Edilio, marching into the fight, with Sam right behind him and Quinn hanging slightly back.

"Who are you, telling Orc and me what to do?" Howard stared down at Edilio. Edilio was a great deal smaller than both Orc _and_ Howard, which in other circumstances might have intimidated him, but Edilio was confident and he thought, _this is different_.

"You mean, who are we?" Sam said back, dragging Quinn by his arm.

"Oh look, it's surferboy and his little sideman. How scary. Oh, Orc, I'm so scared, save me from these oh so scary people!" putting on a little girl voice for the last half of the sentence.

"Roger, run while you can" whispered Edilio.

"No, you helped me. I'm staying to fight with you."

Edilio smiled at Roger, and while Orc and Howard were laughing, he punched Howard in the chest.

Howard turned around, slightly winded but mostly shocked, and took a swing at Edilio, who dodged and reached for Howard's face but missed. In the meantime, Sam and Roger were fighting Orc, and Quinn hung back from the fighting. Quinn looked around, and saw their teacher walking out of a door across the corridor. He hadn't seen the fight yet. Quinn saw his chance, and ducked into a doorway, then ran out into the main part of the museum.

Edilio was about to be kicked by Howard when a teacher's voice – not just any teacher, but their own teacher – yelled "What on_ Earth_ is going on here?

The fighting stopped, although Howard couldn't resist giving Edilio one last punch.

It was only then that Sam realised that Quinn wasn't with them.


	7. 7 Avoiding Awkward Conversations(Badly)

Quinn, who was now well away from the crime scene, looked back. He suddenly felt guilty for abandoning Sam, Edilio and Roger – but he knew that he would have done it anyway.

_I'm not the hero, _Quinn thought. _I'm just the one that Sam hangs around with. The sidekick. _

"You boys are in _serious _trouble" declared the teacher. The boys looked down at their feet, guilty, however, only Sam, Edilio and Roger meant it. Orc and Howard probably did it to avoid getting into more trouble.

Sam suddenly looked up and spoke.

"Sir, we're really sorry, it's just that we had a bit of a….." He looked at the others. "…..Disagreement."

"In a corridor of a _museum!_ Don't you know that if you'd have damaged of the artefacts, the _school_ would have had to pay for it? You boys have no sense of responsibility. As a punishment…." The teacher looked up, thought for a moment, then smiled cruelly.

"You have to help out with the younger students at recess. _And, _you have detention every day this week."

Sam looked as if he was about to protest, but when he saw the teacher's expression he thought better of it. The group walked away.

"You do realise," Sam told Howard, "that I just got you out of more trouble. You should be grateful."

"Fat chance, dogface. I fought you guys easy because I didn't wanna send you to A&E."

Both groups turned and walked in opposite directions.

"Let's go find Quinn. He's got to be around here somewhere." said Sam.

The others agreed, and followed Sam.

"Thanks" said Roger.

"You're welcome" replied Edilio.

"So, sit next to me in detention?"

Edilio gave one of those breathy laugh, like the one you make when you read something funny. Not a full-out laugh, just like a 'huh'.

"Sure." Edilio smiled, then looked over at where Sam was looking.

Quinn was standing next to an information board, when he turned and saw Sam looking at him.

_This will be awkward, _thought Quinn, as they walked towards him.


	8. 8 I'm Sorry

"I'm… I'm sorry, Sam."

Quinn looked sheepishly up at Sam, who glared down at him, even though Quinn was taller.

Sam relaxed his expression suddenly, and it changed to one of sadness.

"Why, Quinn? Why did you bail?"

Edilio and Roger hung back, not wanted to get involved in best friends fighting. Or whatever it was.

"I don't know. Just, in the spur of the moment, I was scared and – look, everyone loves you, Sam. What about me? If I wasn't friends with you, I'd be a nobody! People look up to me because you're my friend. It's not fair! But then, I know it is, because you're the brave one who would go into a fight to save his friend. Then there's me, who would probably run away. I'm a coward and a traitor and I'm sorry, okay? I haven't found anything that I'm particularly good at, apart from surfing, and I already get teased for that. I'm not like you Sam, and I'm really, really sorry."

Sam didn't know what to say after Quinn's monologue, but he pulled something together.

"Me too. I'm sorry too Quinn. I haven't figured out what for yet, but I know that I am sorry, and I will be sorry in the near future. I don't know what will happen, or why, but I know that we will still be friends, because that's the way we are. As much as you do this to me Quinn, I just think of all the good things we've done together and I know that we can't be mad for long. Be yourself, I'm not the one judging you, and anyone who is, well, their opinion doesn't count. No matter what happens, we'll always be friends, Quinn."

As the class walked back to school, Edilio allowed himself for the last time, to slip into his imagination. But this time, the first thing he thought of was Roger. Bemused, he let his mind take him where it wanted to. No sooner had he started pondering over why he saved him and got himself in trouble, then Roger (the real one) tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Edilio, I was just gonna say, I'm sorry I got you in trouble on your first day, you know, with the sharpener?"

Edilio smirked. "Everyone's apologising for something today are they? Well, Roger, I'm sorry you had to encounter Orc and Howard.

"Anyone who got punched in the stomach by Orc would say that." Roger smiled back.

"Wait, did Orc punch you in the stomach?" said Edilio, wondering why he was so concerned.

"Yeah, but it only winded me."

Edilio started to walk out of school, then remembered he had detention! He quickly called his dad.

-"Dad?"

-"Hi Edilio."

-"How's mum?"

-"She's fine. However, I'm staying in the hospital overnight because it's out of town, and it's too far to get back. Also, I want to stay with her. Is that okay?"

-"Yeah, it's fine."

-"Also, your mother said she loves you."

-"Tell her I said thanks. Bye!"

-"Bye."

After detention, Edilio went to say hi to Lois.

"Hi Lois, how are you?" he said.

"Hi Edilio!" replied Lois.

"Doing anything nice?"

"Yeah! Tomorrow I'm going out of town to go shopping!"

"Aren't you at school?"

"We broke up early."

"Lucky. Well, I've gotta go, Lois. See you around!"

"Yeah. Bye!" Lois giggled.

_God, I really have to avoid that girl more,_ thought Edilio as he walked next door. Little did he no that this was his last normal day.


	9. 9 Gone

It had been 2 weeks and 5 days since Edilio moved to Perdido Beach. He was right about the 'not fitting in' part of his prediction, but the rest of it? He'd already had amazing experiences here.

As he walked into math class, Edilio realised that he knew everyone in the room. Whether he wanted to or not was a different matter. There was Astrid, Sam and Quinn, Howard, Orc, Cookie, Lana, and Roger. _Roger_, thought Edilio. Suddenly he looked back up at the board, not wanting to get in trouble again.

"So, x divided by 3 equals 5. Here, let me show you" was the last thing their teacher said to them before she disappeared.

Edilio was watching her chalk on the blackboard carefully, math was not one of his strong points, when, the chalk suddenly dropped to the floor, the person holding it Gone.


End file.
